Arkham City Revisited
by XxCoryClaustrophobicxX
Summary: Batman is kidnapped by the Riddler and Killer Croc, in the midst of a gruesome gang war between Two-face and Penguin about to take place in Arkham City. The Teen Titans are called in to clean up and find Batman. Danger lurks around every corner for the young heroes! Possibly the first of a trilogy. R&R BBxRae
1. Prologue

**I DO NOT OWN BATMAN, ARKHAM ASYLUM, ARKHAM CITY, OR THE TEEN TITANS, OR THE SONG ONLY YOU, AND YOU ALONE!**

_It was over. As I carried Joker's corpse out of the hell that was Arkham City, Gordon stared at me in awe, demanding to know what had happened. I ignored him, walking over to his car and laying Joker on the hood. I turned around and began to walk towards the gates entering Arkham City. Out of nowhere, Harley Quinn blocked my way. __She attempted to harm me, but was quickly subdued by two officers. She cursed and spat at me. I ignored her and moved on to return to my mission to find Riddler's hostages within the city. Gordon asked me why I was going back. I responded with "My work here isn't done yet.". I then flew to the top of one of the nearest buildings. All of a sudden, my wrist communicator started to ring. _

**You have one missed call. Call received three hours ago:**

**_Only you can make this world seem right.  
>Only you can make the darkness bright.<br>Only you and you alone  
>can thrill me like you do<br>and fill my heart with love for only you._**

_**Only you can make this change in me,**_  
><em><strong>for it's true, you are my destiny.<strong>_  
><em><strong>When you hold my hand,<strong>_  
><em><strong>I understand the magic that you do.<strong>_

_**You're my dream come true,**_  
><em><strong>my one and only you.<strong>_

_Joker's voice was recognizable of course. One question ripped through me, though. Why did his death bring me grief? Just then, I was shaken from my thoughts._

Catwoman stood behind Batman.

"You're brooding more than usual. What's on your mind?" Asked Catwoman.

"I'm fine." Said Batman.

"Whatever you say." Replied Catwoman.

Batman turned to face her.

"You can leave Arkham City now. Why are you still here?" Asked Batman.

"I can't yet. Big bad Harv gave some of my stuff away. I'm going to get it back." Replied Catwoman.

"Good luck." Said Batman.

"Same to you, whatever it is your going to do." Replied Catwoman. With that, she leaped from the building.

Batman sighed deeply.

_Time to move on. I've got to find Riddler._

"Where are you, Nygma?" Asked Batman, angrily.

"I'm all around!" Replied a voice that sounded similar to Nygma.

Batman turned around quickly, but was knocked to the ground by a big green reptilian beast. Killer Croc. Riddler stood by his side.

"I haven't seen you around, Croc." Said Batman, in an annoyed tone.

"I've been around. Nygma found me in the sewers and released me from my titanium prison and ever since, I've been tagging along with him. He has a great plan, just for you, Batman, and I get your corpse after he's done!" Growled Croc, as he licked his lips.

"You see, Batman, Joker's death isn't the end of Arkham City. To my knowledge, a gang war is about to commence." Said Riddler, amusingly.

Batman got to his feet.

"A gang war? Between who?" Asked Batman.

"Ahh, that's for me to know, and you to find out. Now, lights out, caped crusader!" Yelled Riddler.

A strike to Batman's head with Riddler's cane left him unconscious.

"Grab him, Killer." Said Riddler.

Croc picked Batman up with one giant hand, and they went on their way.

**Elsewhere:**

Harley sat in her office, crying. She was staring at a pregnancy test labeled positive. She was expecting a child. Just then a dozen gun shots were heard. Harley jumped up in surprise. She ran over to the door and opened it, abruptly.

"Batman, you've done enough-!" She began.

She was met with a gun in her face. The man holding the gun: Black Mask.

"Hello, Quinzel." Said Black Mask.

"What do you want, Sionis?" Asked Harley.

Black Mask pointed back at her henchmen.

"Your men. Tell them they work for me now, or I'll blow your freakin' head off, sending you, and your child to hell." Said Black Mask, calmly.

Harley began to cry even more.

"Cry all you want, bitch. Joker's dead. These men have no use to you, but they have plenty of use to me. Cobblepot and Dent are back in business. Turf wars are happening all over the city. Hugo Strange obviously made a mistake locking us up here." Said Blackmask.

**Back to the issue:**

Batman finally awoke. He was tied to a chair in a strange room covered in green question marks.

"Damn." Muttered Batman.

Riddler walked out of the shadows.

"Now, let's see who the Batman really is!" Exclaimed Riddler.

**TO BE CONTINUED.**


	2. New Beginnings

****I DO NOT OWN BATMAN, ARKHAM ASYLUM, ARKHAM CITY, OR THE TEEN TITANS!****

It was just another normal day in Jump City. The Teen Titans were gathered around in the living room of their gigantic 'T' shaped tower. Nightwin and Cyborg sat on the couch watching a football game, Starfire was in the kitchen making some sort of Tamaranean dish, Raven was in her room, and Beast Boy was on his way to her room. He stood outside her door and began to knock slowly. The door opened a crack immediately an half of Raven's face was showing.

"What?" Asked Raven.

Beast Boy gave her a sheepish look.

"Well, I was wondering why you're sitting in your room when everyone else is out there." He muttered.

"Because I want to be alone!" Snapped Raven.

She proceeded to close her door, but Beast Boy put his foot in the door to stop her.

"Wait, Raven, I was wondering if you'd like to go out on a date with me?"

Raven stopped abruptly.

* * *

><p>At the Gotham Museum, Where Penguin had been imprisoned by Victor Fries and the location of Two-face's defeat at the hands of Catwoman, a group of Penguin's thugs entered the building quietly. They walked over to the Display case holding Oswald Cobblepot. They stared at him in puzzlement. A vein in Penguin's temple throbbed.<p>

"Well, don't just stand there, you idiots! Get me out of here!" Ordered Penguin.

"Alright, alright!" Said one of Penguin's thugs. "Your gonna need to step back, though."

Penguin stepped back as one of his henchman kicked in the display glass. Penguin stepped out, and wiped a bead of sweat from his cheek. Just then, Two-face and a group of his men entered the room.

"Well, hello, Oswald." Said Two-face menacingly.

Penguin's face broke into a huge grin.

"Big Bad Harv!" Yelled Penguin with excitement.

All of a sudden, the villain's gangs pulled guns out on eachother.

"You realize this is a war you cannot win?" Asked Penguin.

Two-face pulled out his lucky coin, and flipped it. It landed on bad heads.

"Blow 'em to pieces." He ordered.

Both gangs began to shoot, bullets flying everywhere. Penguin jumped up on top of the display case that was holding him and began to fire rounds from his umbrella gun. Two-face returned fire, yelling insults at Cobblepot.

"I'm going to kill you, midget!" He roared

Meanwhile, a man watched them battle from a safe location. He grinned, sinisterly.

* * *

><p>Riddler had changed his mind about unmasking Batman. He stared at him, contemplating his next move. Batman stared back with a cold stare.<p>

"Whats going on here, Nygma?" Asked Batman.

Riddler looked at him, curiously.

"Fine, I'll tell you, considering you can do nothing about it." Sneered Riddler. "The gangs of Arkham City have broken into all out war. TYGER guards are gone, there is no more order is this hellhole that Strange condemned us to."

Riddler stopped and mock-wiped a tear from his eye.

"Joker would be so happy living in this city with such chaos. But no, he's dead. And It's all thanks to you, Batman. You didn't give him the cure. You allowed him to die." Said Riddler, with a grin.

Batman clenched his fists in anger. He broke through the ropes holding him down, and threw a punch to Riddler's face. Riddler staggered back, in pain.

"CROC!" Roared Nygma, desperately.

Killer Croc entered the room moments later, but was met with a punch to the gut by Batman. Clearly unphased by the attack, Croc grabbed Batman by his throat and lifted him off the ground.

"You can't leave yet, Batman. It's not even time for dinner yet." Snickered Croc.

Batman launched a kick to Croc's chin, releasing his grip in the process. Batman landed on his feet and ran around Croc and jumped on his back. Riddler stared at the struggle in front of him with confusion.

"Well, don't just stand there, you reptilian retard! Get him!" Said Riddler, angrily.

"I'm trying!" Roared Croc.

Croc reached his arms up and grabbed Batman by his head and threw him off. Batman hit the floor, headfirst, with a sickening crunch. Killer Croc reached down and picked Batman up.

"What do you want to do with him?" Asked Croc.

Riddler stared at the unconscious Batman with curiousity.

* * *

><p>Nightwing and Cyborg were yelling at their favorite Football teams, when the tv went off, then turned back on. The football game was replaced with an image of Oracle, Commissioner Gordon's daughter, and the former Batgirl. Nightwing raised an eyebrow.<p>

"Oracle?" He started.

"Dick, It's Batman...I haven't been able to contact him...I think something happened to him in Arkham City." Said Oracle.

"We'll find him, Oracle." Said Nightwing.

Oracle disappeared from the screen. Nightwing called the rest of the team into the living room.

"Okay, team, we have a very dangerous mission ahead of us. We are going to enter Arkham City, home to some of the world's most dangerous and deranged criminals the world has ever heard of." Started Nightwing.

Beast Boy and Raven stood awkwardly next to eachother. Raven had denied Beast Boy's request of a date. Nightwing led the team to the garage. A new jet was in view. Beast Boy's mouth opened in awe.

"What is this?" Asked Beast Boy, dumbfoundedly.

Cyborg turned to his green friend and smiled happily.

"This is the new Titan Jet. Me and Nightwing made it using parts from the old jet. You like it?"

Beast Boy walked over to the jet and put his hand on it.

"It feels nice." Said Beast Boy.

Just then, Raven spoke up.

"Can we leave now, please?" She asked, impatiently.

Beast Boy gave Raven a look of sadness. Starfire coughed nervously.

"Uh, yeah, let's go, team." Said Nightwing.

The Titans assembled in the jet and took off for Gotham.

**TO BE CONTINUED.**


	3. Arrival

**I DO NOT OWN BATMAN, ARKHAM ASYLUM, ARKHAM CITY, OR THE TEEN TITANS!**

Catwoman stood on top of a building overlooking Sionis Industries. She was fully aware that this is where Joker's hideout was. She was about to jump down and enter the building when she noticed someone was leaving. Harley Quinn walked out, Black Mask following with a gun to her back. He was accompanied by three of Joker's former thugs.

"You're gonna pay for this, Sionis!" Cried Harley.

Blackmask then smacked Harley in the back of the head with his gun. She fell to her knees, hands on her head.

"Shut up, bitch. You ain't gonna do nothin'. Joker's dead, so you have noone to hide behind." Said Black Mask

"I suppose I should help her then?" Asked Catwoman, jumping in between Black Mask and Harley.

She used her whip to trip Black Mask and his gun went off, one of his bullets hitting one of his henchmen. Catwoman leapt over to another henchmen and threw him over to the remaining henchman. She leapt over once more with a kick to the one henchman's face, knocking him into the other, rendering them both unconscious. Catwoman turned around and faced Black Mask, who had gotten back to his feet.

"I'm gonna kill you, Cat-bitch!" Spat Black Mask.

Catwoman went into a fighting stance. Black Mask's eyes widened. He then raised his fists up.

"You ready?" Asked Catwoman.

She leapt over and scratched Black Mask across the face. Before she could jump away, Black Mask grabbed her by the wrist and pulled it behind her.

"I'm stronger than you. Don't you remember our last encounter?" Asked Black Mask.

"Bits and pieces. From what I can remember, you were too busy picking yourself up after Batman wiped the floor with you." Sneered Catwoman.

Black Mask spun her so she faced him and punched her in the face, knocking her to the ground. He pulled his gun out and aimed it at her forehead.

"Lights out, bitch." Said Black Mask.

Before he could pull the trigger, Harley Quinn hit him in the back of the head with her hammer. He fell to the ground with a thud.

"How's it feel, dumbass?" Asked Harley.

Catwoman got to her feet and walked over to Harley. She turned to Black Mask's unconscious body and studided him. Then she looked at Harley.

"Thanks, Harley." Said Catwoman.

Harley replied with putting her gun to Catwoman's head.

"You're a friend of Batman, therefore, you are not my friend." Said Harley, angrily.

Catwoman had to talk her down, quickly.

"Look, Batman didn't kill Joker. Batman was going to save him, but Joker attacked him by surprise, and Batman dropped the vial of antidote." Said Catwoman, calmly.

Harley sneered.

"Cool story. How long did it take to rehearse?" Asked Harley.

Catwoman quickly made a move. She used her whip and knocked the gun out of Harley's hand. Harley aimed a punch to Catwoman, but Catwoman ducked and tripped her. Harley fell to the ground with a thud. Catwoman glared at her.

"I save your life and you try to kill me?" She asked.

Harley just stared back, defiantly.

Catwoman stared for a few seconds more, then turned around and began to walk away. Harley got up and ran at Catwoman. Catwoman spun around quickly and kicked her in the stomach, sending her flying back. Harley fell to the ground unconcious. Catwoman stared at her for a few moments, then turned around and left.

* * *

><p>In the Titan Jet, the team was nearing Metropolis.<p>

"We have to pass through Metropolis to get to Gotham." Said Nightwing.

Beast Boy could hardly contain his excitement at meeting Batman.

"I can't believe we get to meet the Dark Knight himself!" Said Beast Boy, happily.

Nightwing frowned.

"I hope." He muttered.

* * *

><p>Harley finally regained consciousness. She got to her feet slowly. She felt a strange pain in her abdomen. She wondered what it was, then she remembered Catwoman's kick to her stomach. Her eyes widened. She was bleeding. Her unborn baby was dead. She began to cry.<p>

"Puddin' would want me to avenge him and our baby, so that's what I'm gonna do." Said Harley, grinning maniacally.

She turned around and began walking to her and Joker's old base of operations: Amusement Mile.

* * *

><p>The Titan Jet was minutes away from Arkham City. The security fence around Arkham City was in view.<p>

"We're here." Said Nightwing.

They went over the fence and were in Amusement mile. Nightwing noticed the broken streets below, flooded with ice cold water. His eyes widened. The jet was about to land when Nightwing noticed something else. Red dots everywhere, which meant snipers.

"Cyborg, don't land here. There are snipers." Said Nightwing.

Cyborg observed the computer screen of the jet, and noticed the snipers as well. The Titans were being expected.

* * *

><p>Riddler entered the room where Batman was being held captive. This time Riddler used metal chains, knowing rope wasn't strong enough.<p>

"Guess what, Batman? Your friends, the Titans, are here. Should we greet them properly?" Asked Riddler, smiling.

Batman's eyes widened in horror.

"Don't hurt them, Nygma, I mean it!" Commanded Batman, angrily.

Riddler shook his head.

"You are in no position to be giving me orders, Batman." Said Riddler, happily.

Riddler then pulled out a walkie-talkie.

"Croc, our guests have arrived to Arkham City." Said Riddler. "Go greet them."

**TO BE CONTINUED.**


	4. Bane!

****I DO NOT OWN BATMAN, ARKHAM ASYLUM, ARKHAM CITY, OR THE TEEN TITANS!****

The Titan Jet landed on the sunken Gotham City Olympus building. Nightwing, Cyborg, Starfire, Raven, and Beast Boy exited the craft. Cyborg pressed the invisibility button on the jet, as it vanished. Nightwing watched the snipers as they observed the skies, unaware that the Titans had already arrived. Nightwing made a motion for the team to huddle.

"Okay, here's the plan. There's only four snipers from what I can see. We can sneak up on them, before they sneak up on us. Follow my lead." Whispered Nightwing.

The team nodded in agreement. Nightwing used his grappling hook to latch onto the roof of the Krank Co. Toys building. He knelt down on top of the teddy bear logo and watched his quarry. Finally, he snuck behind the sniper and put him in a sleeper hold. Within moments, the sniper was unconscious. He nodded to the rest of his team. Raven chanted her mantra and glowing black blob latched itself onto a sniper's face that was camping on the old GCPD building. The man fell to the floor instantly. A small unnamed building right next to the Olympus building contained another sniper in one of the windows. Starfire flew down quietly, and grabbed the sniper by his shirt and threw him down into the flood above the streets. The last sniper, hiding on the roof of the White company's building, noticed the team. He aimed his sniper rifle at the Titans, quickly, but was then shot by Cyborg's sonic cannon. The team assembled back on the roof of the Olympus building.

"Okay, guys, I think our best bet is to split up." Said Nightwing.

Beast Boy stared at Nightwing, wide-eyed.

"Dude, are you crazy? None of us know our way around this city, except for you." Said Beast Boy.

"I agree with Beast Boy. I feel we'd stand a better chance of survival if we stick together." Said Starfire.

"We won't be able to cover enough ground if we stick together." Said Nightwing. "Before we left the tower, I had all of our communicators download a map to Arkham city. Cyborg and Starfire, you guys investigate the Industrial District. Beast Boy and Raven, you guys take Park Row. I'm going to investigate Amusement Mile. We all agree to meet up at the Bowery if anything turns up."

Beast Boy and Raven looked at each other uncomfortably.

* * *

><p>Robin entered the city after recieving word from Oracle that Batman was missing. He entered through the Industrial District. He looked around and noticed four Joker thugs walking around a gigantic hole in the ground. Robin walked over and the thugs turned and faced him.<p>

"Robin?" Said the Joker thug named Strid.

Robin nodded. Then he pulled out his electric shurikens.

* * *

><p>Riddler was sitting in his chair, contemplating things he could do to Batman. Just then, his walkie-talkie rung.<p>

"Riddler, Robin has just entered the city." Said an unknown voice.

"Excellent." Muttered Riddler.

He walked over to Batman's cell and opened it abruptly.

"How are you enjoying your new cellmate?" Asked Riddler, delightedly.

Batman was now sharing a cell with Aaron Cash, a security guard from Arkham Asylum. Batman simply stared at Riddler with hatred in his eyes.

"By the way, Robin just entered the city." Said Riddler, before closing Batman's cell.

* * *

><p>Robin had succeeded in knocking out the four Joker thugs. Just then another one snuck behind him and hit him in the back of the head. Robin fell to his knees.<p>

"Mind your surroundings." Said the thug.

Before the thug could shoot Robin, the gun was removed from his hands by a whip. The thug looked around in a frenzy, and was met with a kick to the nose. He fell to the ground. Catwoman walked over and helped Robin up.

"Are you looking for Batman?" Asked Catwoman.

"Yes, have you seen him?" Asked Robin, hopefully.

"Ever since he disappeared? No." Said Catwoman.

"Damn." Muttered Robin.

"I'll help you look for him, though." Said Catwoman. "With seven people looking for him, it shouldn't be hard."

Robin looked at Catwoman and his eyes widened.

"Seven?" He asked.

"Yeah, the Teen Titans just arrived a little while before you did." Replied Catwoman.

Robin's eyes widened again.

"This sewer pipe might be a good start." Said Catwoman.

* * *

><p>Nightwing landed on the base of the Toy Factory. He noticed a group of Two-face's men walking around the place. Nightwing jumped down and grabbed one thug by the shirt, throwing him into another thug. He took out his escrima sticks and began to pummel his opponents until one remained. Nightwing pulled out a wing-ding and threw it.<p>

* * *

><p>Starfire and Cyborg were in the Industrial district. Cyborg nodded his head.<p>

"I don't feel right leaving Nightwing on his own. Let's go back for him." He said.

"Agreed." Said Cyborg.

They turned around and were met by Joker thugs.

* * *

><p>Nightwing entered the factory. The lights were off, and he couldn't see anything. Just then, the lights turned on, and a recognizable enemy stood hulking before him.<p>

"Hello, Nightwing." Said Bane.

Nightwing gritted his teeth and pulled out a wing-ding. Before he could throw it, however, Bane grabbed his wrist and threw him out the door. Nightwing went tumbling over the edge of the foundation. He quickly grabbed the railing to hold himself up. Bane walked toward him.

"You will be banished to a cold watery grave." Said Bane.

Nightwing flipped himself up and landed a kick to Bane's face. He jumped over him and landed on the teddy bear. He pulled out his wing-dings and threw one at Bane's venom tubes. Bane caught the wing-ding in mid-flight.

"Nice try, Nightwing. You're going to have to try harder than that." Grinned Bane, as he broke the wing-ding in half.

Nightwing gritted his teeth in frustration. He asumed a fighting stance. Bane ran at him, full speed. Nightwing cartwheeled out of the way, and using his electric escrima stick, shocked Bane. Bane reached around and grabbed Nightwing by his arm and lifted him off the ground. H He took out his e threw im over the edge of the toy factory and Nightwing went falling to the waters below. He took out his grappling hook and fired at the toy factory and pulled himself up. He snuck up behind Bane and jumped on his back. He pulled out one of his wing-dings and tried to cut Bane's venom tubes, but was caught around the head by one of Bane's massive hands.

"I don't think so." Growled Bane.

He threw Nightwing over his shoulder and he landed against the wall of the factory. Bane walked over to him, and began to deliver brick-like punches to his face. Nightwing felt warm blood pour from his mouth and nose. Just then a starbolt hit Bane from behind. Bane turned around and was face to face with Cyborg and Starfire. Cyborg pulled out his sonic cannon and fired at Bane, blasting him through the wall of the factory. Bane tried to get back up, but was then punched in the face by Cyborg. Starfire helped Nightwing to his feet.

"Thanks, Star." Muttered Nightwing, as he wiped the blood from his face.

Nightwing walked over to Bane, pulling one of his wing-dings out, and cut through Bane's venom tubes. Bane immediately began to shrink down to his original size. Nightwing took out his handcuffs and handcuffed Bane to his former prison's bars.

"What's going on here, Bane?" Asked Nightwing, defiantly.

"I...will...tell...you NOTHING!" Roared Bane.

Nightwing began to deck Bane in the face over and over again.

"STOP!...I'll..tell...you..everything I know." Mumbled Bane. "What do you get when you combine a man and a crocodile?"

Nightwing looked at him puzzlement. Bane had just given him a riddle. Just then, it all made sense.

"The Riddler." Muttered Nightwing.

**TO BE CONTINUED.**


	5. Rumble in the Sewer

**I DO NOT OWN BATMAN, ARKHAM ASYLUM, ARKHAM CITY, OR THE TEEN TITANS!**

Beast Boy and Raven were walking through Park Row, silently. The tension between the two young heroes was so thick, you could cut it with a knife. Beast Boy wanted to say something to her, but feared he would invoke her angry side. So he kept his mouth shut. Raven stopped and grabbed Beast Boy's hand and pulled him behind a nearby bar. She crouched down and peered at the Courthouse across the street. A group of Two-Face's thugs were hanging outside. Raven also noticed that there was a political prisoner being held captive. The thugs began to beat on him. Raven ran out in view. Beast Boy gasped.

"Raven! No!" He squealed.

It was too late. Raven confronted the group of convicts with a look of no emotion whatsoever.

"Leave him alone." She growled.

"Aw, look at the little girl." Said one of the thugs.

"Let's kill her!" Said another.

Raven's eyes began to glow as a black aura engulfed the group of criminals. She smiled sinisterly. Without any effort whatsoever, she threw them against the wall of the courthouse.

"Let's get out of here!" Screamed one of the thugs, as they all ran inside the courthouse.

Raven gave chase and Beast Boy followed. Raven noticed the men go into the sewer and jumped down after them, Beast Boy following. The duo hit the floor of the sewer and studied there surroundings. Up ahead, Raven noticed the Two-face thugs. She ran over, and gasped at the horrible sight before her. The men were ripped to shreds and covered in blood. Beast Boy came up behind Raven and his eyes widened at the terrible scene. He fell to the floor and covered his eyes.

"What the hell is this?" He screamed.

* * *

><p>Nightwing looked at Starfire and Cyborg.<p>

"So, the Riddlers behind this. He must have captured Batman." Said Nightwing.

Just then, he remembered the riddle.

"What do you get when you combine a man and a crocodile?" He asked, eyebrow raised.

Cyborg gave him a puzzled look.

"A half man, half croc?" He asked, just as puzzled.

Just then it clicked.

"Killer Croc!" Exclaimed Nightwing. "..But what about him?"

"He's one of the Riddler's pawns." Said Bane.

Just then an airplane came flying towards the toy building. A voice coming from a loud speaker spoke to the group.

"Nuh uh uh! Don't be spoiling any of this special, special plan, you overgrown mexican wrestler!" Said a voice that was clearly Riddler's.

The plane went flying full speed at the building and collided with an explosive impact. Starfire grabbed Cyborg and flew him out. Nightwing tried to free Bane, but was too late. He leapt from the collapsing building quickly, and grabbed on to the ledge of the old GCPD building as he watched Bane, The toy factory, and the secret of where Batman was being held captive fall to the cold waters below.

* * *

><p>Raven continued to stare at the horrible sight before her and Beast Boy. Just then:<p>

"Ah, dessert!" Said a growling monstrous voice from within the shadows.

Raven looked up in shock and watched the hulking green form of Killer Croc emerge. He gave her a look of hunger. Beast Boy got up next to Raven and looked at the monster, terror visible in his eyes. Raven chanted her mantra and covered her and Beast Boy with a shield, but Croc simply kicked the ball-like shield containing them and watched them fall to the ground. Croc walked towards Raven and picked her up off the ground with one giant hand. He opened his mouth revealing a long row of large jagged teeth. He was about to devour Raven, when Beast Boy, in the form of a rhino, tackled him. Croc let go of Raven, who fell to the ground and hit her head, and prepared to fight the shapeshifter. Beast Boy quickly turne into a pterodactyl and flew at Croc. Croc grabbed Beast Boy by his talons and threw him to the ground. Beast Boy morphed back into himself, just as Croc's giant foot landed on him. Beast Boy let out a groan of pain, but quickly recovered, turning into a T-Rex. The transformation caused Croc to stumble backwords, but just as the transformation almost finished, Beast Boy hit his head against the ceiling of the sewer, resulting in his transformation back into Beast Boy.

"Dammit! Not enough room." He muttered.

Croc stepped forward, grinning at the green boy.

"I will tear the flesh from your bones." He growled.

He ran forward and grabbed Beast Boy by his throat and lifted him off the ground. He threw Beast Boy into the wall two times, then threw to the ground. Beast Boy got up, shaking, and turned into a gorilla. He charged Croc, who in response, grabbed Beast Boy by the arms and lifted him off the ground. He proceeded to sink his teeth into Beast Boy's shoulder. Beast Boy howled in pain, as Croc dropped him on the floor. Blood poured from an open wound in Beast Boy's shoulder. He felt his vision begin to blur. The bite had managed to breach his shoulder and his neck. He felt like he was dying. He tried to stand up, but was met with a gigantic foot to the stomach by Croc, knocking him back a couple feet. Raven finally regained consciousness and used her mantra to create a shield around Beast Boy. Croc looked over at Raven.

"Ah, the wicked witch of the west is back for more!" He growled.

He began to stomp towards her, but out of nowhere a disk hit him in the face. It exploded on impact, releasing a large beam of light, which blinded Croc. He turned around and made an escape. From the other side of the tunnel, Robin and Catwoman ran towards the fallen heroes. Catwoman ran past them and continued giving chase to Croc, while Robin stayed behind and tended to Beast Boy. He checked Beast Boy's pulse, and found, to his relief, that he was still alive. Raven walked over to his side.

"Go, I'll take care of him." Muttered Raven.

Robin nodded in response and chased after Catwoman and Croc. Raven put her hands to Beast Boy's wound and began to chant her mantra, as part of a healing process. The wound eventually stopped bleeding, and all that was left were two bite marks. Beast Boy awoke and looked at Raven. A tear formed in her eye.

"Raven, what hap-?" He began, but was cut off by Raven's lips pressing against his.

They kissed for a few moments, before Raven broke it off, and hugged Beast Boy tightly.

_"I'm glad your okay."_

* * *

><p>Robin and Catwoman eventually lost Killer Croc's trail, but found a note taped to the wall. Robin ripped it off and read the page.<p>

"These two nutcases might fight forever." Read Robin.

Catwoman raised her eyebrow.

"Obviously a riddle, and who is an expert at riddles?" Asked Robin, already knowing the answer.

"So, Riddler is involved in this, as well?" She asked.

"I guess so." Replied Robin.

"What does the riddle mean, though?" She asked.

"I believe Riddler is referring to the gang war between Two-face and Penguin."

Catwoman raised her eyebrow, once more.

"What about it?" She asked.

Robin merely shrugged.

* * *

><p>Raven helped Beast Boy to his feet. Just then, Robin and Catwoman returned. Robin showed Raven the note.<p>

"We should probably find the others." She muttered.

* * *

><p>Riddler sat in his chair, awaiting the arrival of Killer Croc. Moments later, Croc entered the room.<p>

"What the hell happened down there?" Asked Riddler, impatiently.

"I almost killed two of the titans, but I was attacked by Robin and Catwoman!" Growled Croc.

"Fascinating..." muttered Riddler.

"What is?" Asked Croc.

"This whole situation. We've captured the Batman, and he hasn't managed escape. A group of heroes in Arkham City hasn't managed to find him yet. It's all just so mind boggling!" Exclaimed Riddler.

"Whats the next step?" Asked Croc.

"Well, the titans are probably gonna regroup, so we'll just let the gang war take it's toll for now, at least until we recieve further instruction from our employer." Said Riddler.

**TO BE CONTINUED.**


	6. The Return of Bruce Wayne?

**I DO NOT OWN BATMAN, ARKHAM ASYLUM, ARKHAM CITY, OR THE TEEN TITANS!**

Bruce Wayne had just exited the Arkham City gates, a bloody trail of dead and mutilated Penguin thugs behind him. He walked down the quiet snow filled street towards an unknown destination. Just then, he noticed Commissioner Gordon through the window of a bar, sitting in the corner, a dozen shot glasses before him. Bruce decided to take advantage of this situation. He walked through the door of the bar, and the bartender stared at him in awe as he walked by. Bruce walked over to Gordon's table and sat across from him.

"What brings you here?" Asked Bruce.

Gordon immediately snapped out of whatever daze he was in and looked at Bruce in confusion. He noticed the many scars covering his face.

"What the hell happened to you in there?" Asked Gordon, in drunken shock.

Bruce laughed casually.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." He said.

Gordon rubbed his eyes wearily.

"I've got time." He said.

"Well, first things first, why are you in here, drunk out of your mind?" Asked Bruce.

Gordon's facial expression turned grim.

"Ever since Batman went into Arkham City, we haven't seen him since. All of the chaos is over, so why isn't he out?" Asked Gordon.

Bruce smiled a Gordon.

"That's a good question."

* * *

><p>Nightwing, Starfire, and Cyborg sat on the ledge of the old GCPD building.<p>

"Do you think Riddler has Batman?" Asked Cyborg.

Nightwing stared blankly at the waters below them. Starfire put a hand on Nightwing's shoulder.

"We'll find him, Dick. We will." Said Starfire, soothingly.

Nightwing nudged her hand off himself. He stood up and walked away from his friends.

"What if it's already too late?" He said.

* * *

><p>Robin, Catwoman, Beast Boy, and Raven emerged from the sewer. Raven pulled out her communicator and contacted Starfire.<p>

"Yes, Raven?" Asked Starfire.

"We should regroup." Replied Raven.

"Cyborg and I will meet you at the museum." Said Starfire.

"Has Nightwing contacted you at all?" Asked Raven.

"We were just with him, but he left. He seems very stressed." Said Starfire, sadly.

Raven looked at the communicator for a moment before concluding the conversation.

"We'll meet you there." Said Raven.

Robin and Catwoman studied the area while Raven was speaking with Starfire. Robin and Catwoman had both activated their detective modes and noticed a group of Two-face's men coming towards them.

"We have company." Muttered Robin.

Raven's eyes turned white and a ball of energy encased her and her friends. They began to rise above the streets until they were at the top of the Ace Chemicals building.

"We should camp out here, when they come to meet us at the museum, they'll pass this way." Said Raven as she sat down.

Robin put his staff away and looked down to study the streets. Catwoman did the same. Beast Boy sat down next to Raven.

"I hate it here, Rae." Muttered Beast Boy.

"I do too." Said Raven as she rested her head on Beast Boy's shoulder.

* * *

><p>"Penguin's thugs really did a number on my face." Said Bruce.<p>

Gordon listened intently as Bruce concluded his story.

"And then - Hold on, I left something in my car. Will you accompany me?" Asked Bruce.

"Yeah, sure thing." Replied Gordon as he got up from his seat.

Bruce led the way outside and walked towards the side alley.

"I parked in back." Said Bruce, putting his hands in his pockets.

Gordon followed, still drunk. Just then a thought occured to him.

"How did you manage to escape Arkham City? The prisoners aren't scheduled for release until next week." Mumbled Gordon.

Bruce turned around and delivered a powerful punch to Gordon's face. Gordon fell to the ground, and felt warm blood trickle down his chin.

"You really shouldn't ask questions like that." Said Bruce, a menacing grin on his face.

Gordon tried to get back up, but Bruce delivered a kick to the side of his head, knocking him out.

"Sleep tight, Gordon." Snickered Bruce as he grabbed Gordon's legs and began to drag him behind the alley.

* * *

><p>Batman sat in his prison cell with Aaron Cash. He stared at his feet, glumly. Just then, Riddler walked in.<p>

"Hey, big guy. Just thought you'd like to know that my employer has Gordon captive." Said Riddler.

Batman's eyes widened.

"Your employer?" Asked Batman.

"Don't think I'm gonna tell you who, cuz I'm not!" Exclaimed Riddler. "When he wants you to know who he is, then you will know who he is."

Batman gritted his teeth in fury.

"When I get out of here, Nygma, I swear-" Started Batman.

"If you get out of here." Corrected Riddler.

He began to laugh as he exited the room. Batman looked over at Cash.

"I have a plan." Muttered Batman.

* * *

><p>Starfire and Cyborg noticed Beast Boy and Raven on top of the Ace Chemicals building. They landed quickly.<p>

"Are we ready to head to the museum?" Asked Cyborg.

Raven nodded.

"Though, I'm iffy about it." She added.

"What if Penguin's thugs are there and we walk into the middle of a trap." Asked Beast Boy.

"We have to go." Said Cyborg.

Just then, Robin noticed a big green figure running towards the museum. Catwoman took notice, as well.

"Well, you guys do that. Me and Catwoman have something to do." Said Robin, as he and Catwoman leapt from the building.

Raven raised an eyebrow.

* * *

><p>Nightwing stood on top of the Museum. He looked down into the glass ceiling and noticed a gang of Penguin's thugs. He jumped through the ceiling and landed on top of one of the thugs as glass splased onto the rest of them. While they were distracted, Nightwing dropped a smoke pellet. Penguin emerged from the corridor.<p>

"Get him, you bloody idiots!" He roared.

The sound of fists and gasps were heard. When the smoke cleared, Nightwing stood staring at Penguin, his thugs all unconscious. Penguin pulled out his umbrella.

"Well, bring it, bitch." He growled.

"Nightwing pulled out his escrima sticks and assumed a fighting stance. Penguin began to fire shots from his umbrella, but Nightwing dodged every single one and smacked Penguin across the face with one of his sticks. Penguin fell to the floor with a hard thud. He tried to crawl away, but Nightwing grabbed him and threw him up against the wall.

"Where is Batman!" Roared Nightwing.

"I don't know where he is!" Cried Penguin.

"Same ol' Cobblepott. You act all big and bad, til' your caught. Then you become spineless. I'm tempted to break Batman's one rule right now." Said Nightwing.

Penguin stared at Nightwing in horror.

"No! Please!" He cried.

Nightwing threw Penguin over his shoulder, and Penguin's face met the wall. Just then, the doors to the museum opened, and Two-face walked in, a large group of his thugs behind him.

"Honey, I'm home." Said Two-face, A grin forming on his face at the sight of Nightwing.

A large group of Penguin's thugs emerged from the other side of the museum. Nightwing was about to be in the middle of a massive gangwar.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	7. Freedom and the End of a War

**I DO NOT OWN BATMAN, ARKHAM ASYLUM, ARKHAM CITY, OR THE TEEN TITANS!**

Catwoman and Robin had followed the green figure, identified as Killer Croc, to a mysterious brick wall located underneath the Iceberg Lounge. A green question mark was engraved in the wall. Robin put explosive gel on the question mark, and within seconds the wall was gone and replaced with a door.

"Jackpot!" Said Robin, a grin forming on his face.

* * *

><p>The Titans had finally arrived at the museum, and were greeted by Penguin being thrown out the door by Two-face. Two-face noticed the new guests and smiled.<p>

"Ah, it's about time you've arrived!" He exclaimed, aiming his bazooka at the Titans.

Raven threw up her hands and took the gun out of his hands with her magic.

"Hey! No fair, bitch!" Roared Two-face.

Cyborg ran forward and delivered a punch to Two-face's gut. Two-face fell to the ground, clutching his stomach and muttering something under his breath. The Titans entered the museum and noticed Nightwing taking cover behind a statue while the two gangs fired at eachother. Raven muttered under her breath and a huge hand flew from her chakra, separating the two gangs. Starfire flew forward and began launching starbolts in both directions. Mini exposions took out most of the thugs, while the rest ran away. Raven grabbed Beast Boy by the hand and beckoned for him to follow her to an unknown location.

* * *

><p>Robin and Catwoman were inside a weird room covered in question marks. Down the hall, Robin noticed the Riddler looking at a computer screen. Robin decided to sneak up behind him. He took out his bo staff and began to sneak up behind Riddler. Catwoman stared and watched with a amused expression. Just then, a cage dropped down on Robin and Catwoman. Riddler continued to look at the computer screen, but spoke to the heroes.<p>

"Nice try, but you'll have to try harder than that." Said Riddler.

Just then, out of the shadows, Batman leapt out at Riddler, knocking him to the floor. Riddler stared up at Batman in horror.

"How? How did you escape?" Cried Riddler.

Batman smiled at Riddler.

"I always have a lockpick with me, Nygma." Said Batman, as he reached down and delivered a powerful punch to Riddler's head, knocking him out.

Batman walked over to the cage holding Robin and Catwoman captive, and sprayed his explosive gel on the bars. He urged Robin and Catwoman to step back, as he was about to blow the bars away. Just then, Killer Croc came behind Batman and wrapped his arms around him in a crushing manner. Batman struggled against Croc's grip, but was unable to break free.

"This is the end for you, Batman!" Growled Croc, menacingly.

"More like the end for you!" Roared Beast Boy, as he and Raven entered the room.

Beast Boy turned into a rhino and charged Croc, knocking him into the wall, and freeing Batman. Batman then detonated his explosive gel, freeing Catwoman and Robin. Killer Croc grabbed Beast Boy by his horn and lifted him off the ground.

"I will break you like Bane broke the Bat!" Roared Croc.

Raven chanted her mantra, and a black globe engulfed Croc.

"I think not." Hissed Raven.

Beast Boy was released from Croc's grip and reverted back to his human form. Raven threw Croc through the wall, making a huge hole.

* * *

><p>Nightwing, Cyborg, and Starfire had managed to defeat Two-face's men, along with Penguin's. They retreated outside to apprehend Penguin and Two-face, but to their horror, Two-face was gone. Nightwing glanced over his shoulder and noticed Two-face climbing a ladder to the top of the museum.<p>

"You guys take care of Penguin, I'm going after Two-face." He declared.

"Be careful, Dick." Said Starfire.

Nightwing nodded, than gave chase to Two-face.

* * *

><p>Black Mask walked down the Bowery towards the museum, well aware of the current battle going on. He snuck past Cyborg and Starfire, unnoticed, and climbed the ladder.<p>

* * *

><p>Nightwing confronted Two-face atop the museum.<p>

"Give it up, Harvey. It's over." Said Nightwing, defiantly.

Two-face pulled out one of his guns and shot Nightwing in the arm. Nightwing let a gasp and covered the wound with his hand.

"Wasn't expecting that, were ya?" Asked Two-face.

He took aim for a shot to Nightwing's head, but was then shot in his own arm.

"And you weren't expecting that, you son of a bitch." Said Black Mask, gun aimed at Two-face.

Nightwing glanced at Black Mask, and jumped towards him, one hand holding an escrima stick. Black Mask grabbed Nightwing by the wrist, and delivered a knee to Nightwing's ribcage. Nightwing fell to the ground, gasping for air.

"I don't think so, kid." Said Black Mask, pointing his gun at Nightwing.

"Sionis, stop!" Said Batman, as he glided to the roof of the museum.

Black Mask looked over at Batman in horror. Batman studied Two-face's wound, then saw Nightwing on the ground.

"Another time, perhaps?" Asked Black Mask.

Black Mask turned around and ran towards the ladder, making his escape. Batman ran to Nightwing's side. Within minutes, Cyborg, Starfire, Robin, and Catwoman joined him on the roof.

* * *

><p>Beast Boy and Raven were in Riddler's lair continuing their battle with Croc. Raven decided to finish the battle.<p>

"Azareth, Metrion, Zinthos!" She screamed, as a ball of energy engulfed Killer Croc and threw him outside.

Killer Croc got to his feet quickly, and realized that he could escape. He turned around and tried to make a run for it, but Beast Boy came outside and turned into a T-Rex. He ran after Croc, and after catching up to him, picked him up in his jaws, and threw him upwards. Croc landed on his back in front of the museum, finally unconscious.

* * *

><p>Beast Boy and Raven joined their friends on the roof of the Museum. Beast Boy gawked at the sight of Batman. He raced forwards and threw his hand out to shake the Dark Knight's.<p>

"It's nice to finally meet you, Batman!" Exclaimed Beast Boy, happily.

Batman smiled at Beast Boy, and shook his hand. Raven noticed that Nightwing had a bullethole in his arm, and began to heal him. Batman took notice.

"I've gotta go." He said.

Robin stepped forward and frowned.

"Why?" Said Robin.

"I need to get Black Mask. I don't think this is how it ends." Said Batman.

Then he took off.

* * *

><p>Batman landed in front of the Sionis Steel Mill. He walked towards the door, and was about to open it, when a familiar voice was heard from behind.<p>

"Where do you think your going, Bat-creep?" Asked Harley Quinn.

Batman turned around, and was met with Harley jumping on him, stabbing him in the leg. Batman let out a groan of pain as he fell to his knees. Harley was about to deliver another stab, but then the knife was taken out of her hand by a rope held by Catwoman.

"I knew you'd be up to something, Quinn." Said Catwoman as she walked towards Harley.

She nodded towards Batman to go on with his mission. Batman got to his feet, and entered the building, weakened by the knife wound, but not entirely.

Catwoman looked at Harley, angrily.

"Jokers dead, Harley. It's over for you." Said Catwoman.

Harley leapt at Catwoman, and threw her to the ground.

"I'm gonna kill you, bitch!" Screamed Harley.

* * *

><p>Batman was inside the Steel Mill and noticed a group of thugs walking around. Then he noticed Black Mask, hiding safely in his office. Batman's eyes narrowed.<p>

"This is going to be fun." He muttered.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	8. Black Mask

****I DO NOT OWN BATMAN**, ARKHAM ASYLUM, ARKHAM CITY, OR THE TEEN TITANS!**

Batman studied Black Mask's lair intently, thinking of the best and quickest possible way to get rid of his henchmen. He swit. Wiched on his detective mode and surveyed the area, seeing 4 gargoyles in which to provide a hiding spot. With his detective mode, he noticed the six thugs were armed, and to take on six armed thugs would be suicide in his present condition. He noticed a vent to his left and crouched down to sneak inside.

* * *

><p>Catwoman had just delivered a kick to Harley Quinn's face, sending her to the ground.<p>

"Harley, go home." Said Catwoman.

Harley got back up and pulled a gun out of her bra. She aimed it at Catwoman. Catwoman merely smirked and used her whip to disarm Harley once more. Harley gritted her teeth in anger and ran towards Catwoman.

* * *

><p>Batman stood before a wall that was clearly weakly structured. He took out his explosive gel and sprayed it on the wall then, with his detective mode, noticed a thug walking towards the wall. He pressed the button on his explosive gel controller and blew the wall away, knocking the thug out. He ran out and used his grappling hook to latch on t<p>

* * *

><p>o the nearest gargoyle, then sat and watched as the five remaining thugs ran to the unconscious body. Batman then pulled out a sonic baterang, and threw it at the group of thugs, knocking two of them out. The three remaining thugs panicked and scattered. Batman smiled to himself. This is what he had been waiting for. One of the thugs walked towards the gargoyle where Batman was lurking. Batman jumped down on top of the thug, and punched him in the back of the head, knocking him out, then he grappled to the top of a different gargoyle. He noticed another thug looking at the wall, his back to Batman. Batman jumped down and grabbed the henchman from behind, putting him in a sleeper hold. Within seconds, the thug lost consciousness. One thug remained.<p>

* * *

><p>Black Mask watched from his office window as Batman quickly and silently took down his men.<p>

"Dammit!" Roared Black Mask, as he slammed his fists down on the control panel of his computer.

* * *

><p>Harley Quinn was on the ground. She had taken a severe beating from Catwoman. Catwoman walked up behind her, and delivered a final punch to Harley's head, knocking her out.<p>

"Now, who's the bitch?" Asked Catwoman as she walked away.

* * *

><p>The last thug was walking around, scared out of his wits.<p>

"WHERE ARE YOU?" He cried.

Batman was hanging upside down from the rafters above, hanging behind the thug.

"Here." He whispered.

The thug turned around and was met with a forceful punch to the face, knocking him out. Batman jumped down from the ceiling and looked straight at Black Mask, who looked straight back. Their eyes met. Batman then began to walk towards Black Mask's office. Black Mask panicked and exited out the back door, sliding down a ladder, and jumping on to a train. Batman followed.

* * *

><p>Catwoman regrouped with the Titans. Robin had saved Aaron Cash from his cell.<p>

"So, what now?" Asked Catwoman.

"Where's Batman?" Asked Robin.

"In Black Mask's shitty lair." Replied Catwoman.

"Should we go after him?" Piped Nightwing.

"No, I think Batsy's got this under control." Said Catwoman.

"I agree with the cat lady." Muttered Aaron Cash.

* * *

><p>Batman had made it to the end of the train. Black Mask stared at him defiantly.<p>

"End of the line, Sionis." Said Batman.

"Yeah, for you!" Replied Black Mask.

He ran forward, ready to deliver a punch to Batman's face. Batman jumped over Black Mask, and grabbing him from behind by his shirt, threw him over his shoulder. Black Mask landed against the control panel of the train.

"This train is gonna keep going until it collides with Arkham City's walls." Said Black Mask. "We'll both die."

"We'll see about that." Muttered Batman.

He jumped forward and delivered a punch to Black Mask's face, knocking him down. Batman turned his attention to the control panel of the train and tried to stop it. Black Mask grabbed Batman by his leg and pulled him so he fell forward. Black Mask wrapped his hands around Batman's throat.

"This is the end for you, bat!" Shrieked Black Mask.

Batman delivered a powerful kick to Black Mask's groin. Black Mask doubled back in pain and fell to the floor. Batman grabbed Black Mask by his shirt and began to question him.

"So, you were behind everything?" Asked Batman.

"What do you mean?" Asked Black Mask.

"You were the Riddler's employer?" Asked Batman

"Hell no! Why would I enlist the help of that psychopath?" Retorted Black Mask. "There is one person, though.." Started Black Mask.

"Who?" Asked Batman.

Just then, a bullet entered the side of Black Mask's head, killing him. Batman let Black Mask's lifeless body drop to the floor of the train. He noticed a note fall from the sky.

**'Come to the old GCPD building to meet the man behind this genius plan!'**

Batman quickly stopped the train and used his grappling hook to venture on to his next destination.

* * *

><p>Robin looked on in the distance and noticed the train.<p>

"I think Batman got Black Mask." Said Nightwing.

* * *

><p>Batman reached the old GCPD building within minutes. He noticed Commissioner James Gordon, tied up in the corner. Batman walked towards him to free him, but then a man stepped out of the shadows. It was Bruce Wayne.<p>

"Hush." Muttered Batman.

James Gordon looked on in confusion.

"Yes, Batman. I payed everyone off to destroy you." Said Hush.

He walked towards Batman.

"The price? Your identity, Batman, or should I say Bruce Wayne." Whispered Hush.

Batman's eyes widened. Then he began to recall his previous encounter with Hush...

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	9. Hush Little Bat

****I DO NOT OWN BATMAN**, ARKHAM ASYLUM, ARKHAM CITY, OR THE TEEN TITANS!**

_While still trying to solve the mysteries behind Arkham City, Batman had recieved word that a mysterious murderer was killing people, then ripping their faces off. Analyzing each crime scene, all of the leads lead to Hush's hideout. Hush trapped Batman in a cage, and revealed that he had used the faces and his mastery of surgery to create a new face for himself. A replica of Bruce Wayne's face, so he could discredit his childhood nemesis._

Hush smiled at Batman, sinisterly.

"Who woulda thought the two people I hated most on this planet were the same person? Now that I think about it, it makes perfect sense, considering how sick I get to my stomach when I'm in contact with either of you." Sneered Hush. "Yes. I orchestrated this whole shin-dig."

Batman gritted his teeth in fury.

"But..How?" He groaned.

"Ahh, keep notes, cuz this is a very long story." Said Hush. "First things first, while I was in here, I was part of a team of doctors and scientists that worked for Strange, and experimented on the inmates."

Batman listened intently.

"Then I overheard Strange talking to some crackpot named Rhas Al' Ghul. Saying he figured out your identity. Curiousity got the best of me, so I followed him. Once I heard Strange reveal your identity to Rhas, I couldn't breath. It all felt so new to me. It also made things much more easier. From then on, I formulated this plan. I put your identity up for grabs in the criminal underbelly. The criminal to help me most in this master plan would be rewarded with this information. I lied, of course.

"How does Black Mask play into all of this? And the gang war between Penguin and Two-face?" Asked Batman.

Hush walked around in a circle around Gordon. Then he cleared his voice and began to speak again.

"Well, Black Mask played the second most important role of all! I offered him your identity in exchange for him making you think he was behind everything." Started Hush.

"Then I shot him in the climax, due to the fact that his services were no longer required. Two-face and Penguin's gang war was a combination of both manipulation and the offer of your identity. Penguin seemed more interested than Two-face. So, I told Two-face of Penguin's plans to destroy him and his gang. Bane, on the other hand, was completely stubborn, and I had to have Nygma dispose of him in the cleanest way possible: destroying his base of operations in Arkham City."

"Why did you have Riddler kidnap me?" Asked Batman.

Hush gave Batman a look of amusement, then pistol whipped Gordon unconscious.

"To keep you out of my way while I discredit you, of course!" Exclaimed Hush.

"He played his part beautifully. Alas, he was never going to get anything out of me. Croc only helped so he could eat your corpse, oddly enough."

"If Bane was stubborn, how did you get him to play a part in the first place?" Asked Batman.

"Well, remember that little cell you trapped him in? Well, I offered him freedom in exchange for his precious Titan and a hand in my plan, which he completely betrayed."

Batman's eyes widened.

"Did Scarecrow have anything to do with this as well?" Asked Batman.

"No, no, no. Scarecrow is _dead._" Hissed Hush.

"What?" Muttered Batman.

"I killed him and threw his body in the waters. He was performing experiments on some of the inmates, as well. Strange enlisted me to get rid of him."

"You took Bane's titan and you took Black Mask and Scarecrow's lives." Said Batman.

"I took his precious fear gas, as well!" Snarled Hush, hurling a wave of fear gas Batman's way.

It collided with Batman and in the blink of an eye, reality seemed to melt. The face of Bruce Wayne disappeared and was replaced with a skull, maggots pouring from the eyes and the mouth. Hush spoke in a growling voice.

"Don't be afraid, Batman. I will be your salvation!" Roared Hush. "Let's see what happens when we combine my newly experimented Titan and this precious fear gas!"

Hush pulled a syringe from his pocket that was filled with a green substance: Titan. He injected it into his arm, and he didn't grow to an extreme size, but his muscles began to enlarge. He ran forward and grabbed Batman by the cape, then flung him towards the dysfunctional bat signal. Batman hit his head against it with a thud.

"Don't feel the reaper!" Said Hush, as he pulled a gun from his pocket.

He shot Batman in the back, and blood gushed from the open wound. Batman let out a scream of pain. Hush walked over to Batman and grabbed him by his head and lifted him off the ground.

"Your stupid father was foolish to save my stupid mother's life. He should've let her die!" Growled Hush, as he threw Batman off the edge of the building. Batman began to fall towards the dark waters, but used his grappling hook to latch onto the ledge. He pulled himself up quickly, feeling the effects of the fear gas wearing off. Batman grabbed Hush by his shirt, but Hush grabbed Batman by the throat and lifted him off the ground.

"Your adventures in Arkham City have taken their tole on you, Bruce. You are weak, and therefore cannot stop me." Hissed Hush, as he began to deliver a flurry of punches to Batman's face.

Then he threw Batman to the ground.

"Why did you become the Batman?" Asked Hush.

Batman gritted his teeth.

"To avenge my parents...to show that criminals like you can't win." Said Batman.

Hush delivered a kick to Batman's ribs.

"Enough with the school boy heroics. We both know how this is going to end: With you broken and defeated." Said Hush.

He went to deliver another kick to Batman's ribs, but Batman caught his leg quickly, and pushed him back. Hush fell to the ground with a thud.

"You _won't_ win, Hush. I won't allow it!" Exclaimed Batman, as he delivered a punch to Hush's face.

Hush grabbed Batman's fist before it made contact.

"You have no choice!" Hissed Hush.

He began to squeeze Batman's fist. Batman felt his knuckles crack in agony. He let out a howl of pain, then delivered a kick to Hush's balls. Hush fell to his knees. Batman kneed him in the face, sending him flying back. Hush got back up, and growled at Batman. He leapt forward, but Batman dodged the attack. Hush fell off the building, but quickly grabbed the ledge. He held on for dear life. Batman reached his hand out.

"Elliot, grab my hand!" Roared Batman.

Hush reached his hand up and grabbed Batman's hand, then he threw his other hand in a punch, but Batman jumped up, letting go of Hush's hand in the process. Hush fell 50 feet down and landed upon one of the mini boats floating around. Batman stared down at his lifeless body, grimly. He got up and walked over to Gordon and released him from his binds.

"What happened?" Asked Gordon, as he regained consciousness.

"It's all over." Said Batman. "My secret is safe once more."

**TO BE CONCLUDED...**


	10. Epilogue

****I DO NOT OWN BATMAN**, ARKHAM ASYLUM, ARKHAM CITY, OR THE TEEN TITANS!**

Batman met back up with the Titans, Gordon by his side. Nightwing and Robin ran to his side.

"What happened?" Asked Nightwing.

"Hush was behind all of this." Replied Batman, grimly.

"What happened to him?" Asked Robin.

"He fell to his death." Said Batman.

* * *

><p>Within a week, Arkham City was closed down, and all of the inmates were moved back to Arkham and Blackgate prison. All of the political prisoners were freed. Due to Gordon being a witness, Bruce Wayne was cleared of all charges. The Titans had left to go back to Jump City, and everything was back to normal...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>News Flash: A man, claiming he's the Joker, just shot up a movie theater, killing 12 people and wounding 58 people. He has been identified as Hames Jolmes.<br>He will stand trial tomorrow afternoon.**

Bruce Wayne watched the news report, wide eyed, remembering that the real Joker was dead.

"Copycats." Muttered Alfred, as he dusted off a vase.

Bruce frowned, remembering the Batman copycats.

* * *

><p>Joker's lifeless body lay upon the autopsy table. Two patholigists were setting up their equipment stand, when all of a sudden, Joker's eyes opened wide, and he grabbed one of the scalpels upon the table. He stabbed the closest patholigist in the throat, killing him instantly. The other patholigist backed up against the wall in fear.<p>

"How...How are you still alive?" He stuttered.

"Aw, c'mon, everyone deserves a 27th chance." Giggled the Joker, quoting Charlie Sheen.

* * *

><p>Beast Boy and Raven sat on top of the Titans tower. They were watching the sun set.<p>

"Well, today was quite eventful, don't you think?" Asked Raven.

"Yeah! It was so cool that we got to meet Batman!" Exclaimed Beast Boy.

Raven leaned forward and gave Beast Boy a kiss on the cheek.

"Would you like to go on a date with me?" Asked Raven, smiling.

Beast Boy nodded.

* * *

><p>Hames Jolmes was sitting in his seat, crying softly. His court hearing was probably going to come to the conclusion that he should be put in prison for life. Just then the doors blew open. Joker, Harley Quinn, and twenty thugs walked in.<p>

"Now, I hear there is someone who thinks it's cool to pretend to be me?" Asked Joker.

The judge stared at Joker in horror. Joker looked to his left and noticed the red-haired Jolmes. Joker walked over to him casually.

"So, you think your me? You look more like a second rate Ronald McDonald!" Giggled Joker.

Just then, his expression turned serious.

"Do you really think you have the balls to be me?" Asked Joker.

Jolmes stared at Joker in horror.

"ANSWER ME!" Roared Joker.

"No, sir." Mumbled Jolmes.

"I didn't fuckin' think so." Hissed Joker.

Jolmes began to cry even harder. Joker frowned.

"Awh, c'mon, put a smile on that face." Begged Joker.

Then he pulled a switchblade from his pocket, and placed the blade inside Jolmes' mouth. Jolmes began to cry even harder, until-

"That should shut the little bitch up." Laughed Joker, as Jolmes' blood poured onto Joker's glove. Joker allowed him to fall to the floor. Then he beckoned for Harley and his thugs to follow him out of the building. A few minutes after their departure, the building exploded.

* * *

><p>Bruce Wayne and Tim Drake had just watched the court case gone horribly wrong on the news. Bruce's eyes widened in horror.<p>

"He..He survived." He gasped.

Bruce felt a sinking feeling in his gut. Then his expression of shock turned into anger.

"Let's go, Tim." Said Bruce, getting up from his seat.

* * *

><p>Alfred watched Batman and Robin leave the batcave in the batmobile and thought to himself<p>

_'Everything is back to normal.'_

**THE END?**

**Sequel time? I think so. Remember to R&R. :)**


End file.
